


We Can be Best Friends

by peetzahjoe



Series: Pre-Midnight Swallows [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetzahjoe/pseuds/peetzahjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every wonder how Riker and Jeff met? WONDER NO MORE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can be Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Riker & Jeff-3  
> Alyssa-6  
> Curt-10  
> Arya-8  
> Eliana & Blaine-5

"Daddy! I wan' go park!" Riker squealed, hurling himself at his dad's legs and looking up. His dad chuckled and leaned down to ruffle Riker's brown hair.

"You were just there before lunch, Rike Tike," his dad added.

"I wan' go again, Daddy," Riker whined, patting at his dad's knees. His dad chuckled again.

"Sweetie, he's three. Of course he wants to go to the park again!" Riker's mom suddenly called out.

"Please!" Riker replied, jutting out his bottom lip and pulling his puppy-dog face because he knew his dad couldn't resist it. His dad right.

"Alright," he added.

"Yay!" Riker exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

"Curt! Alyssa! Go with your brother to the park!" his dad called through the house.

"Kay, Daddy!" Alyssa exclaimed, jumping down the stairs.

"Be right down!" Curt's voice came.

"Park!" Riker exclaimed, happily, allowing Alyssa to take hold of one of his hands.

"Chill out, Riker!" Curt called.

"No! Park!" Riker replied. Curt laughed, coming down the stairs.

"Be careful, kids! Be back by five!" their mom called out.

"Okay, Mom!" Curt and Alyssa replied, each of them holding onto one of Riker's hand as they walked out of the house. Riker looked over at the house next to theirs, which had trucks and boxes in front of it.

"Wha's goin' on there?" Riker asked, looking up at Curt.

"New people are moving into that house, buddy," Curt replied.

"You think they be nice?" Riker asked. "Last people no nice."

"I dunno yet," Curt said. Alyssa giggled, squeezing Riker's hand.

"Maybe you're just super nice," she added. Riker giggled, swinging his siblings' hands with his.

"Swing?" he asked. Curt and Alyssa just laughed, lifting him off the ground slightly and swinging Riker between them, causing him to giggle hysterically.

"Wanna go on the real swing now?" Curt asked as they reached the park.

"Please!" Riker exclaimed, reaching up to his older brother. Curt chuckled and picked Riker up and carried him over to the swings. Riker giggled happily, kicking his small legs once Curt placed him on a swing.

"Don't forget to hold on tight," Alyssa giggled, poking Riker's stomach and tickling him. He laughed loudly, letting go of the swing with one hand to push her away playfully.

"Lyssa!" he added. She just laughed and sat down on the swing next to him.

"Hold on tight," Curt said, placing a hand on Riker's back lightly, pushing him once he saw Riker's small hands tighten around the chain.

"I done with swing. Slides!" Riker said a few minutes later.

"Alright, Riker," Curt chuckled, stopping the swing. Riker immediately slid onto the ground and ran over to the play set. Curt and Alyssa watched him carefully, knowing full well how clumsy Riker could be.

As Riker got closer, he noticed there were a few kids already over at the play set, laughing and looking around. Riker shrugged to himself and climbed up the stairs, waving over to Curt and Alyssa, who smiled and waved back. Riker giggled to himself and headed over to his favorite slide. Though, when he got there he saw a small boy was curled up there, giggling to himself.

Then, the other boy turned and let out a screech before clapping a hand over his mouth. Riker's eyes widened and he jumped back slightly.

"Jeff?" a voice called out, sounding worried.

"I okay!" the little boy called out.

"Sorry I scare you," Riker breathed. "I just want to go down slide."

"Is okay," the little boy breathed back, shifting positions slightly so he wasn't blocking the slide anymore.

"Why you hiding?" Riker asked. The little boy giggled, looking out between the bars.

"I playing hide and seek with brother and sisters," he added.

"My sister don't like hide and seek. She say she gets scared when she can't find me," Riker said, sitting down across from the little boy.

"You must be real good hider," the little boy commented. Riker giggled and nodded.

"Daddy help me hide. Curt said tha's cheating, though," Riker added. The little boy giggled.

"Daddy help me hide too when we play at home," he said. "I like hiding in boxes."

"We don't have big boxes in my house," Riker said.

"We do. 'Cause we just move. Lots of boxes," the little boy told him. Then, someone popped up behind the little boy and reached through the bars to poke his side.

"Gotcha, Jeffy!" they exclaimed. The little boy screeched again, clapping his hands over his mouth. The girl on the other side of the bars laughed.

"Not funny, Arya!" the little boy exclaimed. She just laughed.

"You wanted to play hide and seek," she added. Then, she noticed Riker and waved. "And who are you?"

"Riker," Riker replied, smiling widely.

"I'm Arya," she said. Then, she turned to the little boy. "Is that why you screeched before, Jeff?"

"He scare me on accident," the little boy named Jeff told her. Arya giggled.

"Hey, Riker! C'mere, buddy!" Curt suddenly called out. Riker stood up and looked over towards Curt to see him standing there with their neighbor and their neighbor's puppy.

"Yay! Winston!" Riker exclaimed, quickly going down the slide and then running over to wrap his arms around the dog's neck. Winston panted happily, licking Riker's cheeks and causing Riker to giggle hysterically.

"Oh, the simple life of a three year old," Shannon, their neighbor, said.

"Yep," Alyssa agreed, reaching out to scratch Winston's ears. Then, Jeff, Arya, and two other kids walked up to them.

"Can I pet puppy?" Jeff asked shyly.

"Of course, sweet pea," Shannon replied.

"Thank you!" Jeff giggled, dropping to the ground and holding a hand out to Winston, who sniffed at Jeff's small hand and then licked it. Jeff giggled again, petting Winston's ears.

"You like puppies?" Riker asked.

"Yeah," Jeff replied.

"Me too!" Riker exclaimed. "I like to play with Winston. I not allowed to have puppy yet. Mommy says I too little."

"Just wait a few years, buddy," Curt chuckled, ruffling Riker's hair. Riker made a face and huffed a sigh.

"I want puppy now though," he whined. Alyssa giggled and sat down next to him.

"You're too little to have your own puppy," Alyssa told him. Riker just sighed again, but then began giggling as Winston licked his cheek.

"How old puppy?" Jeff suddenly asked, looking up at Shannon.

"Oh, Winston is almost one now. He's getting to be a big boy, just like you seem to be," Shannon replied.

"Mommy say I'm little to be three, though," Jeff said as his siblings smiled behind him.

"Oo! I three too!" Riker exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together. "You not much smaller than me."

"That's because you're kinda small too, Riker," Curt snorted. Riker turned and stuck his tongue out at his older brother, causing the others to laugh.

"Now, you four are not faces I've seen before. Did you just move?" Shannon asked, looking at Jeff and his siblings even though Jeff had started to play with Winston again with Riker.

"Yes. We're still moving in, so Mommy and Daddy sent us to come play," a little girl replied. Riker looked up to see she looked very similar to the boy standing next to her.

"Ah, well I'm sure these three can help you adjust. They are quite friendly," Shannon said, looking over at Curt, Alyssa, and Riker.

"Shannon! We get new people next to us, too!" Riker suddenly exclaimed excitedly. "There lots of boxes outside!"

"Tha's my new house!" Jeff exclaimed. "Our stuff's in the boxes!"

"You gonna live next door to me?" Riker asked.

"I think so," Jeff replied.

"Yay! We can be best friends!" Riker exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. Curt and Alyssa both snorted with laughter, shaking their heads. Shannon smiled down at the two three year olds, who were now giggling and talking excitedly. Then, Riker looked up at Curt and Alyssa. "Can I show Jeff our house?"

"Mmh, we have to ask Mom and Dad and he would have to ask his mom and dad," Curt replied.

"Can we go ask?" Riker asked, eyes wide.

"Please?" Jeff added, looking over at his siblings.

"Fine," all five of them replied.

"Yay!" Riker and Jeff exclaimed, jumping up.

"Bye, Shannon! Bye, Winston!" Riker called out, waving as they started walking away.

"Bye, kids!" Shannon replied, waving back.

"I think Mommy and Daddy will let you play. They nice," Riker said, absentmindedly slipping his hand into Jeff's as they walked. Jeff seemed to flinch slightly, but then relaxed into the touch. Their older siblings exchanged glances and smiled.

"My mommy and daddy nice too," Jeff said. Riker giggled, swinging their small hands slightly.

"Mommy and Daddy say I too nice sometimes," Riker said. "I just like to make friends!"

"Rike, you tried to be friends with a sixteen year old the other day," Curt said. Riker made a face at his older brother.

"She said I cute," Riker added.

"Because you're three," Curt snorted. Riker made another face at Curt, sticking his tongue out. Then, he turned back to Jeff. "Curt can be mean. He's old. He is ten."

"Tha's old," Jeff giggled. Alyssa snorted with laughter and Curt rolled his eyes.

"Aw, Jeffy. Does that mean I'm old?" Arya asked. "That's only two years older than me."

"Yes, you old too, Arya," Jeff replied, his and Riker's hands still swinging between them.

"Gee, love you too, Jeff," Arya snorted. Jeff smiled innocently, giggling.

"Hey, you kids are back early…oh, hello," Riker's dad said, turning around and seeing the other four kids.

"Daddy! This is Jeff! He's gonna be my best friend!" Riker exclaimed happily, swinging his and Jeff's small hands even more.

"Oh?" Riker's dad asked, shutting off the hose and walking over to crouch down in front of the two small boys. "Hi, Jeff. I'm Ryan, Riker's daddy."

"Hi," Jeff said quietly. Ryan chuckled slightly and then looked over at the other three.

"And who are you?" he asked.

"We're Jeff's older siblings. I'm Arya and these are Eliana and Blaine," Arya replied. Ryan smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you kids," Ryan added. Riker giggled happily.

"Daddy, can Jeff play with me?" Riker asked. Ryan smiled and reached out to ruffle Riker's hair.

"He's got to ask his parents, Rike Tike," Ryan replied.

"I go ask!" Jeff exclaimed, dropping Riker's hand, only to grab Arya's and drag her towards the house next door. Eliana and Blaine both laughed, following after them. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Yes, Jeff?" a woman's voice called out.

"Can I play at Riker's house?" Jeff asked, looking up at the woman as she walked out of the house, weaving between boxes.

"And who is Riker?" the woman asked, crouching down in front of Jeff, who just pointed. Then woman looked over and Riker smiled and waved. The woman smiled. "C'mon, Jeffy."

"Mkay, Mommy," Jeff replied, letting his mom take hold of his hand and lead him back over towards Riker.

"Hi!" Riker squeaked, waving excitedly as Jeff and his mom reached them.

"Hi," Jeff's mom replied. Ryan smiled and stood up, ruffling Riker's hair again.

"I can promise Riker is a good kid, he is just very friendly," Ryan said.

"Well, that's not a bad thing. I'm Anne," Jeff's mom said.

"Ryan," Ryan replied before they shook hands. Jeff looked up at Anne, pulling lightly at her shorts.

"I can play?" Jeff asked. Anne smiled.

"Go ahead, buddy," she replied.

"Yay!" Riker and Jeff exclaimed before Riker grabbed onto Jeff's hand once again to lead Jeff over to the container of toys he had left outside earlier. Ryan and Anne smiled as they watched the two three year olds.

"Well, at least they have someone close by," Anne commented.

"Yep. I don't think we'll be able to separate them either," Ryan chuckled, watching as Riker and Jeff giggled, running toy cars into each other.

"Nope," Anne agreed, watching as Riker froze, brow pulled together. Jeff stopped playing also, looking just as confused.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Your ears. They pointed," Riker said, pointing. Jeff blushed, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"Oh. Yeah," Jeff added, reaching up with one hand to cover one pointed ear. Riker giggled.

"I like them," Riker stated, scooting closer to Jeff and hugging Jeff's shoulders. Jeff giggled slightly, still blushing, as he hugged Riker back. Anne and Ryan exchanged a look, both of them smiling.

"Nope. There is absolutely no way that we are ever going to be able to separate them," Ryan chuckled, watching as Riker and Jeff started chasing each other around the yard and giggling.

"Nope," Anne agreed, smiling widely as the two three year olds caught each other and hugged, still giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> Lil cuties :3


End file.
